Neptis
Neptis (넵티스 Nebtiseu) is the Witch of Space and Time. She serves North and is on bad terms with Varete. Her mana is compatible with Edea Florence, Ryuhwan and Tasha Godspell. Appearance She looks like a young girl, with long wavy, blonde hair, and blue eyes, although she is much older than she seems, as she calls Varete "young". She wears a oddly zippered, white top with detached sleeves and blue frills at the end, and a blue, tiered skirt. She also wears her blue witch hat, which looks similar to a beret. It seems she can change her appearance as she appeared to be a much older and slender woman in Tasha's Memories, probably due to her power of time. For the 10 years she stayed with Tasha's family she appeared wearing a maid outfit. Personality Neptis is quite sadistic and clearly shares her master's hatred for humanity. while she can settle the latter for the benefit of her master's plans, she will still stay true to the former: she saved Tasha from his overflowing mana after mocking his allies, goading them into attacking her, and then stabbing him with her hand to stabilize his powers. Overall, she strongly dislikes disloyalty and insubordination towards North, whom she goes so far as to state she exists solely for her. She hates Varete because of this, as the revived witch defies commands to protect Tasha in favor of her own plans for him and her contractual arrangement to protect and tutor his younger sister. On the other hand, she's not above cooperating with Varete to protect North, as she did when South appeared in North's castle. In the omakes, it is shown that Varete mocks her about her small breasts, a thing which results in comical tension between them. Story History 17 years ago, Neptis appears at East's castle after East tries to defend herself against North and South, by using Surtr. Neptis tells Surtr to quiet down, and then proceeds on sending him to the other side of the world. When she reappears at North's castle, she is suprised to see the battle between the three great witches over. Along with South, she later persues East after East escapes. Tasha's Memory Arc During Tasha's memories of him living at home in the Godspell Estate, Neptis acted as one of their maids going under the name of Nepti for 10 years. While disguised, she tossed a flower pot at Mr. Godspell's head so Aria would reveal her powers to him. She later stated that for 10 years, she had corrupted Tasha's father's mind to do her doings, such as sending Aria away. After revealing her true form, she tells Tasha's father that she has one more request that she's going to make him do before she is done serving him. Neptis appears in Varete's Castle and tells Varete it is time for North to take another step to her true self. Monica Arc Neptis appears scolding Varete for dismissing North's orders. She tries to pick a fight with Varete but North stops her, reminding her that they won't even be able to take her on together now that North's in her current state. Neptis asks if this was only for the time being which North confirms. The Knight and Rose Arc Knowing that Tasha used Moirai's Confinement, North sends Neptis to save Tasha from the recoil of the technique. Neptis appears out of nowhere next to Tasha, surprising Ryuhwan, Mordred and Xing. She uses her Severance of Space to isolate herself with Tasha and impales his chest with her bare hands while inserting mana into him. This causes Tasha to scream out in pain but it leaves him injury free after a while. Ryuhwan blasts through her technique with his gun. She teleports Ryuhwan and Fergus away to a distant place and warns Xing and co. that Tasha won't be their ally for long. She leaves to Ryuhwan's location and tells him that his master hasn't kicked the bucket yet although she later elaborates that she isn't alive either. Neptis explains that Ryuhwan is one of the complications needed to be solved before she can be fully revived and she teleports Eunryu behind Ryuhwan who strikes a blow to Ryuhwan with his spear. Seeing his master in trouble, Fergus tries to rush to his aid but is blocked off by Neptis' Barrier. She retreats from the battle upon sensing South's presence in North's castle. She asks South why she's here who answers she's visiting a friend. Neptis asks her to leave but South ignores her although soon after, Varete appears to help Neptis. Unfortunately this only encourages the battle obsessed South to continue but Peony appears and convinces South to leave. Neptis sighs in relief when this ordeal is over. Escape from Britain Arc It was revealed that when conversing with Eunryu, that it was she who let South infiltrate the Southern WH center and had Diana's memories altered to let Tasha meet with Merlin about Mordred. Eunryu worries what North might think of her actions, to which Neptis replies boldly how a mere human could read into North's plans and that Eunryu should just continue to follow her plans. Invasion Arc North had just received the message from Merlin about the witch hunters who plan to attack her castle. She orders Neptis to retrieve Varete to begin the battle. Later, Neptis reports to North that the gatekeeper and Aria are at their designated stations, as well as Varete to watch over Aria so she doesn't escape. Neptis is a little more wary of Varete and is on guard in case she tries to betray them. Furthermore, she confirms of the WH's plans as they approach their castle. In the castle, she notices Varete wandering around and tells her to go back to Aria. Varete replies she is on her way to summon Lancelot and Rose. Varete inquires the barrier Neptis had projected around the castle and why it was needed. Neptis says it's needed for the purpose of someone who might have mana detection skills and can be inferred of what kinds of opponents they will deal with. Powers and Abilities Neptis has the power of Space/Time Manipulation. Her power has been noted to be on a S-Class level.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8: Chapter 34: Page 20. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4072-5. Barriers: She is able to create barriers that are quite strong. Also, when Ryuhwan's Halloween saved him, Eunryu noted that Halloween could not have broken through. Her barriers are also capable of regeneration over time if destroyed. Severance of Space (공간의 단절 Gong-gan-ui Danjeol): This ability allows her to section off a rather large amount of land off from space and time. The surrounding area is then hers to control entirely. The Severance of Space barrier is notably weaker that a regular barrier, because Ryuhwan was able to shatter it with one of his more powerful guns.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8: Chapter 34: Page 5. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4072-5. Teleportation: Neptis can travel to different places by creating a crack wherever she travels to, in which she reappears out of. She uses this to enter North's room when Varete refused to obey her command in chapter 8, and later in order to intercept South. She can also transport others from long distances, as she summoned Eunryu to fight Ryuhwan from the very same crack in space. Mana Injection: When Tasha couldn't control his mana after using Song of Moraie, Neptis stabilized him by plunging her hand into his chest and inserting her mana which was compatible to his. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Neptis produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Disguise: '''For 10 years, Neptis had disguised herself as a maid to the Godspell Estate. When revealing her true form, the space of her maid form breaks and Neptis pops out. She was able to adjust herself to be an older woman using her power of time. Equipment '''Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Relationships North Neptis is entirely devoted to North. Neptis has complete trust in North's decisions and actions and she always does what North asks of her or what may benefit North. Neptis believes she exists solely for North to the point where she holds a grudge towards any who don't obey North's orders, even if North herself isn't bothered by it and the person is much stronger than her. Varete In general, Neptis does not like Varete. The two seem to be hostile towards one another and Neptis has a strong dislike towards Varete's attitude towards North. Neptis at time is jealous of Varete when North uses Varete instead of her. Godspell Family Neptis had made herself a maid for the Godspell Estate for nearly 10 years to corrupt the father's mind to do her doings. She also performed 'services' for Mr. Godspell. In this arc, she appears much older and slim. Trivia *In the French translation, her names is spelled "Nephthys", who is an Egyptian goddess, and is the sister of Isis. *In omakes, she is mocked for her relatively small breast size and is the president of the small breast club. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:North's Group